


Midnight Diner Rush!

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: When Lupin is off doing god-knows-what, Goemon and Jigen are found side by side doing god-knows-what to pass the time before it's their turn to go. Cue Jigen going soft for his fellow samurai and just an all-round fluff fest!
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Kudos: 23





	Midnight Diner Rush!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been meaning to post this short fic for AGES but I just...never got around to doing it. I wanted to add more but I felt that the story should've ended where it did so here we are :D If you like what you read, let me know and I can make a sequel! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated x

"What exactly are we doing here," Jigen grumbled to himself, itching to grab his Marlboro packet dejectedly sitting in his right pocket. What's stopping him, however, was the strict 'NO SMOKING' sign and the sweet-looking server who had threatened to throw him and Goemon out with absolutely no hesitation should he try to light a cigarette again; a bright, professional smile worn the whole time, not breaking out of character once despite the clear animosity in dripping from her threat. Jigen knew when to push his limits, and whilst he was the best gunman out there, nothing compares to the wrath of a woman who looks like she's just about had it with her shift at this Denny's eatery. 

Goemon, who was sat on the opposite side of their comfortable window-side booth, said nothing whilst his eyes remained closed, appearing to be in a calm state of meditation. His Zantestuken was propped against the floor-to-ceiling window, his stoic face warmly illuminated by the hanging light. Jigen knew he was staring, but he couldn't resist soaking in whatever he could in the rare moments he got to spend time alone with the Samurai. His little grumbling facade about Lupin leaving them in the dark was just a little exaggerated act that covered up how pleased he was to solely be Goemon's company. Sure, their long road trips as a trio were pleasant enough and Lupin is a great partner in heist (and occasionally in bed when they both had a little too much to drink). But Goemon's calm and non-chaotic nature has made his company very desirable one after a long, tiring day. And at times like these where Lupin's instructions were as clear as the road ahead in a fog horn, the last thing Jigen needs is unnecessarily added stressors. Still, it would have been helpful to know what they were up against and why were they in a Denny's eatery in Hachioji at 12:05 in the morning. 

"Would you like a refill for your coffee sir?'' The same waitress who threatened from before was now standing by their booth with a pot of jet black coffee in her hand. 

"Yes, please,'' Jigen gruffed out, checking his phone for any new updates. None so far. 

"And for you, sir? Would you like anything?" She directed towards Goemon, who had now broken out of his meditative state and was flipping through the menu, general disinterest written on his face until his gaze landed on something that made his eyes widened with what can only be described interest and mild excitement. 

"Caramel and Honey pancakes, please," Goemon replied.

Jigen froze, his hat tipped back to reveal the absolute surprise written all over his face. 

"Noted! Would you like a two stack or the three stack set?" the waitress continued, scribbling away. 

"The three stack set. If possible, could you add extra honey syrup?" Goemon added quickly, face turning a bright shade of pink: now fully aware that his comrade was staring at him. 

"Extra honey syrup, coming right up!" And with a quick bow, the duo was once again left alone - now with a noticeable shift in the air. Goemon was staring out the window, face still flushed as he tried to avoid any eye contact with the man sitting across him. Jigen's shit-eating grin was getting too much, and he was hoping that the man would let it slide. 

" _So..._ " Jigen started, not even trying to hide the clear amusement in his voice. "You like sweet stuff huh?". Great, so much for letting it slide, Goemon grimaced as he turned to Jigen who was still smugly smiling at him. Letting out a sigh, Goemon shifted in his seat, clearly embarrassed. 

"I...indulge in it. Occasionally." 

"Occasionally...like how occasional are we talking here? Every month? Maybe every 2 months once?" Jigen pressed on, leaning across the booth and teasing the Samurai who was slowly retreating into his seat. 

"I-I..why are we even talking about this? What I prefer to eat in my spare time is not of any concern," Goemon retorted, trying his level best to sound as even as possible. 

"Not of any concern? Well, it is to me." Jigen responded, his voice light and somewhat fond. "Next time I go grocery shopping, I'll make sure to throw in pancake batter and honey syrup just for you," he added, winking before leaning back to rest his hands behind his head, watching a couple walking down the street. Jigen was never one for the romantics - his lifestyle just didn't give him the space and freedom to indulge in what that young couple he was eyeing has. Was there any space in his heart left to regret the path he's chosen to stay on? Maybe. But it wasn't all that bad, and seeing his comrade sitting across him happily stuffing his face with ridiculously sweet pancakes and wearing a small smile was enough to keep those thoughts at bay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> scream about this two with me on twitter @senseissha


End file.
